


Want Me; Love Me

by triggerfics



Series: The Ties That Bind [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Knotting, Levi is a Little Shit, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Verse, Protective Kenny Ackerman, Scent Marking, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Trans Male Character, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Vaginal Sex, kenny isn't an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerfics/pseuds/triggerfics
Summary: All he cares about is Kenny, his alpha-- his mate.





	Want Me; Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 2 am in 1 hour because i love akari

His back aches and he is so turned on he may die. Kenny’s hips slam into him hard, knocking him back up against the wall but he can’t complain, wouldn’t ever complain, not with the way his alpha was fucking him. His alpha is a sight against him, snarling and growling and possessive and his entire body _wants_ and _aches_. He’s already drawn blood from where his nails have dug into skin, panting and clinging to Kenny like his life depends on it.

Kenny is _loud_ , much louder than he normally is, snarling and growling and rubbing his neck against Levi’s to scent him before going right back to biting him, marking up his neck to hell and back. He doesn’t blame him, although in normal circumstance he would hate an alpha trying to front and show off, but this is his _mate_ and it makes sense for Kenny to be responding like this since _his_ omega was caught in the beginnings of his heat in an alleyway.

His heat had come early and caught them off guard, and Levi is still too young to be able to hold off for that long when it hits him, which leads them to where they are now, fucking in an alley like a bunch of animals.

Levi has the decency to try and keep quiet, to try and muffle his noises but Kenny is not having that, not here, not now, and when he thrusts in just right Levi _screams._

It’s all for show, the snarling the growling the deep _alpha_ noises that serve as a warning to anyone that might come their way, that might even consider sniffing into that alley for a better idea of what was happening.

A few have been stupid enough to linger outside the entrance into the alley, peering in deeper, sniffing and _wondering_ if an omega in heat was really guarded well enough by one alpha. But a  violent snarl normally sent them running.

It is one thing, to mess with an alpha rutting into their mate in heat. It is an _entirely_ different thing to try and interfere with Kenny The Ripper rutting into his mate. Most of the underground inhabitants seemed to understand that quite clearly, fleeing as soon as the scent was recognized.

His alpha’s hips stutter as he readjusts his footing, getting a better grip on Levi to keep holding him up before fucking back into him again.

Levi doesn’t care, could be fucked upside down on a bar counter for as much of a fuck he gives. He just wants his alpha, wants to be held and bred and doesn’t give a rats ass where they settle down to do it at.

His legs are trembling and he knows he won’t be able to walk steady after this, won’t even want to move, can barely remember where he is right now. All he cares about is Kenny, his alpha-- his _mate_.

“We need to get back.” Kenny’s voice is barely more than a growl, breathless and dry, nails digging into Levi’s hips.

“Alpha,” Levi begs. _“Alpha.”_

“We need to get _back._ ” Kenny repeats, over and over again like a mantra, nuzzling into Levi’s neck before biting down on his scent gland.

Levi’s voice breaks as he screams, pitching up higher and more natural before he cums, head jerking back into the stone wall and legs squeezing hard enough around Kenny to lock them together before he’s even knotted.

His toes curl as finally-- _finally,_ Kenny makes a noise that is more animal than human and he knots.

Levi’s vision blacks out - either from his head making contact with the wall so violently, or the relief of being filled, he doesn’t know - toes curling and letting out little gasping noises of pleasure, finally relaxing as the heat in him died briefly.

Slowly, Kenny lowers them to the ground, breathless and panting as he dropped to his knees, cradling the little omega in his arms, pressing breathless kisses against his sweaty forehead.

Levi is still out of it for the time being, purring with his mouth hung open, eyes unseeing as his body floods him with ‘good-yes-happy’ endorphins, leaving a boneless omega in his mate’s arms.

Kenny doesn’t keep him knotted as long as he’d like, pulling out as soon as he could do so without harming him. Levi barely pays attention to him as he yanks his pants back up, grabbing for the knife he had dropped on the ground next to them before helping Levi shimmy back into his own pants.

Levi knows he’s thinking, can tell through the bond that he’s trying to figure out the fastest and safest way to get back to their home. It makes some part of Levi feel fuzzy, that his alpha is working so hard to get him back home and safe. The heat almost wants to come back, but he does his best to hold it at bay for now.

“Alpha.” Levi whines lazily, drawing out the last syllable to get his mate’s attention. He is far too shaky to stand on his own, but he’s tired of being on the filthy ground. While he was in the middle of getting his life fucked from him it was fine, but now that he’s had a chance to take a look at the shithole they had ducked into, he would rather die than be on the ground right now. He wants at least eight baths when they get home. You hear him, alpha? _Eight._

Thankfully, Kenny is strong, the safety risk for his mate making him even stronger still, and he picks Levi up with ease, something that _also_ proves to make the heat want to flood back into his body.

Kenny picks up on it just as quickly as Levi feels it, and all it takes is the omega nuzzling into his neck and gasping _“please”_ for him to get a move on. Levi ends up wrapping his arms around his neck, clinging to him and breathing in the scent of his alpha, shaking and already starting to feel his slick dripping again.

His alpha keeps one hand holding him up and one hand on his knife, having taken off the coat he usually wore to wrap it around Levi. Most people by this point have cleared the area, intelligently running off at the scent of an omega in heat and an enraged alpha.

The few alphas that did stick around cleared as soon as they saw who it was, wisely deciding that was not a fight they stood a chance to win even if his alpha held onto him the entire fight.

Kenny doesn’t relax until the door of their house is shut, locked, and barricaded behind them. Even after that he is tense, gently placing Levi on the couch before leaving to scout the rest of the house just to make _sure_ that there was no one there waiting for them.

In his absence Levi _whines_ , despaired and annoyed before curling up in the man’s coat, cocooning himself in the scent of his alpha. He can’t resist the urge to touch himself while he’s gone, shoving down at his pants before slipping his fingers to his entrance, pressing his fingers in and feeling the way his alpha’s cum mixed with his slick in a way that could only be described as a guilty pleasure.

And then Kenny is _back_ and _touching him_ and he keens in relief, ripping his fingers out of himself and practically launching himself out of the coat into his arms.

“Alpha.” He babbles like a broken record. “Alpha, alpha, _alpha.”_

He wipes his fingers off onto Kenny’s shirt before grabbing his shoulders with both hands and pulling himself up, rubbing his scent gland against his alpha’s, feeling the way it affect him immediately.

Levi can barely tell what he’s saying anymore, repeating alpha and mate over and over again; a disaster in his arms.

 _“Kenny.”_ And _that_ gets his alpha’s immediate attention. He sounds slutty to his own ears, but he knows what he wants. _“Bed.”_

Needless to say, his alpha rushes to obey.


End file.
